Sen's Infiltration
by Invader Insomniac
Summary: This is about an irken that has a request of the tallest, soon he'll be coming to Earth to try and destroy Zim and take over the planet himself. So close to finishing... Chapter 10 updated on contact info stuff.
1. The Request

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 1, The Request  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim people or any Jhonen people obviously but for some reason by looking at other fanfics I think it's necessary to type this up... By the way, the tallest might not be completely in charicter.  
  
Sen was an irken with strange quilities compaired to most others, he had a birth defect sort of like being an albino except it turned the irken's skin a blue color and made their eyes a little lighter. He also had gotten sick of his uniform long ago and dyed his entire outfit black, not including his utility pack. He walked past multiple irken trainees for elite's aggrivatedly making his way for a teleporter to the Massive. Three months ago he had sent a request to the Tallest, and now he was finally going to be heard, he then relised he'd be voot cruiser-less when he got there so he'd have to barrow a low quality one which meant he'd have an even longer trip... Sen walked down a narrow hallway with very few irkens and big flashy sighns saying "TO THE MASSIVE!" so he was pretty sure he was close. As he walked he noticed how many of his fellow irkens were watching him, true his condition was rare but it began to get annoying after the last year of it he went through, he almost decided to go to the nearest one and pummel him into a bloody pulp but he restrained himself as he now saw the teleporter and noticed it was mainly pilots using them.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Red sat boredly as he waited with Purple in their main chamber for recieving transmitions as usual except this time they were waiting for an irken that had sent some request thing three months ago. Red was going to just throw it out but Purple fealt like reading it, he didn't know what it was about but he probably would soon weather he wanted or not. "So, Purple, how short do ya think he's going to be?" "Knowing where he wants to go probably about the size of zim why?" "Wait, where's he wanna be sent?" "You can find out when he gets here just like I'm going to find out why when he does." About an hour later Red got irritated from all the waiting, then a blue irken walked in then he just asked, "...Why are you blue...?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sen was irritated by the question so he just ignored it, of all people the tallest should know about the defect, "my tallest, I'm Invader Sen, I have a meeting set up with you about getting permission to go to Earth." Purple seemed to be less confused by the request because he's the one that spoke first, "Sen, exactly why do you even want to go to that useless planet?" "As I watch our world progress and overpopulate I get even more bored and irritated, not to mention I know on Earth you have a little problem called Zim." "So?" Red replied. "Simple enough idea, I go to Earth supplied with a new SIR unit since my old one didn't make it out of my crash when I returned from Impending Doom One and a low quality voot runner complete with all I'll need, I destroy Zim for you, and I take over Earth for myself staying out of you and this planet's hair untile my next mission you might assighn me." "Okay first of all, how'd you say all that in one breath? And second of all," Red was then cut off by Purple saying, "very well, permission granted if you'll really do what you just said but you'll have to take a voot runner series 1." "By outdated I didn't mean that far! How do I get to Earth in less than a month with one of those!?" Sen then silenced himself relising what he was doing.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Purple seemed a little taken back by the sudden outburste but Red knew what to do. "Well, Sen, your tone there will coste you in equipment, you'll get your voot runner that can make the trip in two months but your SIR will have no weaponry equiped so you'll need to start getting it more when on Earth." The blue irken simply bowed and said, "thank you my tallest, I assure you that Zim and anyone else standing in the way of me taking over that planet shall be destroyed and your transmition lines will be free for more important messages." With that Sen left and Red looked over at Purple making the arangements then started sucking on his slurpy he had gotten about ten minutes earlyer. 


	2. Preparation

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 2, Preparation Note: Yeah yeah, short chapters so what?  
  
Sen walked down another hallway and like usually people were there staring at him then one came up and spoke. "Are you Sen?" "Yeah, I'm on my way to get my voot runner and SIR unit." "Please fallow me." The irken lead Sen into a room with all kinds of technology covering the walls and different type of vehicles on small platforms. He went over to the SIRs and examined them, taking one off with a crack in the eye, then checked to see if it was working.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
He turned on his eyes and scanned the room, there were two irkens, the one holding him must've been his new master, he remembered seeing his old master ripped apart by shrapnal. His first instinct like any normal SIR was to jump out of his new owners hands and salute as he said, "SIR, reporting for duty!" The irken seemed taken back for a second then started talking to the other one.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay I've selected my SIR unit, now where's the voot runner that should've been prepared." Sen said as the irken that took him there disarmed the SIR. "The mechanics should be done by now, come with me." With that he led Sen and the SIR to a room filled with nothing but voots and they stopped at a completely red one, then a machanic dressed llike a pilot basically slid out from under. As he did this the first irken walked out. Sen decided to actually talk a little to the mechanic as he would need information on what it was equiped with. "So, what's on this thing anyway?" "Just the basics, believe me there's nothing different about this thing than any other of it's model than it's color so get in the cockpit and get out of here." He wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore irkens anyway so Sen just did as the mechanic said after his SIR jumped in and started it up, unfortunately the mechanic forgot to close the door of the airlock after moving the runner into the hatch so he got sucked out the doors. "I'd hate to be him... I'll send a message to the tallest about it later, for now, my name is Sen, ok SIR?" "Yes, Sen." "Good" After his little talk he let the voot runner get sucked out and flew past the somehow still alive and apperently scared mechanic. "SIR, set the course to Earth and I'll go into the cold sleep." "Yes sir!" Sen then crawled around and into a small circular chamber in the back that closed and froze him to awaken when they reached the planet's atmosphere. 


	3. Somewhere On Earth

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 3, Somewhere On Earth Note: Okay a reeeaaally short chapter, most of em will be.  
  
Sen awoke to bad pains in his head after the cold sleep but he then shook it off. "SIR, how long untile we reach the surface Earth?" "About ten minutes at this speed." "Ten minutes? Hm, I would've expected longer after slowing down..." "Slowing down?" Just then Sen relised by looking out the window how fast they were going. "You forgot to slow down!? We'll burn up if we don't soon!" And Sen started panicking and screaming untile the SIR just pressed a button and they slowed down greatly. "That's all I needed to do!?" "Yep." "Damn, no wonder my last runner of this model crashed twice..." "Sir, name of area we're pinpointed to land at is Afghanistan." "Good, hopefull that's where Zim is." About half an hour later the voot runner landed and Sen set up a data collecter thing for the SIR to watch, later when he asked what he'd need for a disguise and it told him to hold still, sewing an upsidedown flag onto his shirt with white and red lines, and a blue square with with stars on it. "Are you sure this is all I need?" "Pretty sure by watching those people." "Okay then." Sen was later walking down the thing that appeared to be a very bad road and thaught he heard something so he turned around and there were those human things staring at him then when they saw the front of his shirt they just turned around going about their buisness again. "That SIR was right... God these humans must be morons..." A week had passed and Sen had learned other countries were more intelegent so he decided he didn't want this one around anymore, so he flew up in the voot runner and pressed a button, suddenly machines all over the border of the country, as humans called it, turned on pulsating with energy. "Yes..." Sen wispered to himself as suddenly the whole place started lighting up in flames and compressing, he watch as children and adults alike ran screaming as electricity surged everywhere and explosions started that almost reached the runner. With that Sen pressed the button again and suddenly the machines went faster and stronger making the entire country implode apon itself, Afghanistan was no more... 


	4. Where Are You Zim!?

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 4, Where Are You Zim!?  
  
Note: Probably my shortest chapter yet...  
  
Sen had had enough of this, he new Zim wasn't there. "SIR! Set the transmission line to that of the Tallest!"  
  
"Yes, Sen!" The small robot replied.  
  
"My tallest, I have reached Earth and destroyed a mass on it called a country, but I have yet to find Zim, where is he!?"  
  
Purple was the first to speak once again, "We really don't know we just know it's somewhere that speaks a language just like ours."  
  
"Very well then, I'll set my SIR unit out to find out which countries do then set in a code to trace Zim's DNA and tell me where he is, should take less than a year that way. Invader Sen sighning out."  
  
The tallest where still on screen just blinking.  
  
"SIR! Shut off the transmission!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Then it walked over and pushed a button right in front of Sen.  
  
"How do I keep missing those things?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Oh well, SIR you know what to do."  
  
About two or three weeks later he had found Zim's school, it was called Skool. When he got there he had sighned up as being a year younger than Zim so he wouldn't be noticed as a new kid by them. As he walked to his classroom all that was changed was his head appeared like a gray eyed human child's with brown hair in a mushroom cut and his utility pack looked like a normal backpack.  
  
He looked into the class Ms. Bitters taught, Zim's room, then he thaught of breaking in and attacking now but that would ruin his cover, so, he continued walking and peered in noticing the teacher was a male with glasses and blond hair, "why do humans get to be so tall."  
  
The teacher had noticed him so he opened the door and Sen fell in then just about the whole class started laughing and the teacher spoke in an annoying voice. "Class, this is Sen he's the new student so say hi." The kids just stared blankly other than a purple haired female looking at some strange device, "well I'll still say hi, hi Sen I'm Mr. Elliot." Sen just took his seat and listened to the human trying to teach the children about some planet stuff that he got sick of listening to.  
  
As he examined the room he noticed it was much cleaner then that of Ms. Bitters where Zim had to stay but then he noticed something painted on the wall, a gigantic pink bunny stood on it's hind legs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 


	5. I'LL RAIN MISERY AND SUFFERING DOWN APON...

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 5, I'LL RAIN MISERY AND SUFFERING DOWN APON YOUR LIFE!!!  
  
Note: My longest chapter yet.  
  
The new kid Sen had just screamed and destracted Gaz from her game then when she looked back she had lost her last life. Her eye suddenly buldged out as she slowly turned her head towards the now doomed person.  
  
She watched with her eye starting to twitch, oh how this kid was going to get it out on recess...  
  
Now at recess(yes I am lazy) Gaz paused her gameslave and walked over to the new kid who was watching the children play as if he'd never seen it before then she started talking. "Hey, new kid, what's your name again?"  
  
"Sen."  
  
"Well, Sen. You ruined my game when you screamed, the vampire piggies got me while I wasn't looking."  
  
"What are you ranting about?"  
  
Her eye buldged again and she started talking again. "You ruined my game! Now I'm going to rain misery and suffering down apon your life!" She then pulled back her leg and kneed Sen in the gut so hard he fell over and his desguise flashed a moment, though not long enough for anyone to see.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sen felt a surge of so much pain he fell to the ground and curled up holding where a human's stomach would be. This human female was not to be taken lightly he could see that now.  
  
As he got up he muttered about something that made no sense even to him and then the child before him spoke again.  
  
"After this day you shall never think of bugging me again out of fear!" She then kicked him in the same spot so he fell backwards again and she then walked off.  
  
"That human... I can't stray from my mission of destroying Zim and taking over this mudball because of her..." Sen's salution to his problem, claim he's sick, get sent to the office, and send a transmition to his SIR to pick him up in a hologram of a human adult. He did so and then had the SIR turn off it's desguise.(Yep, I'm reeeaaally lazy...) Then as he walked away from his torture he relised he'd need a base but he couldn't make one in daylight so he dashed off to an apartment building, his SIR fallowing behind.  
  
When he got there the place was rather queit in the haals, he then turned at a random door and swung it open to reveal an obese man sitting in front of the TV.  
  
"Hey, who are you...?" The fat guy questioned.  
  
"There's no point in hiding it since you shall soon be desposed of, I am Invader Sen, I am here to destroy Zim and take over this planet.." With that the hologran desguise over his utility pack and head disappeard and he took out his spider leg things. Leaving the man no time to even scream, Sen took one of the legs and impaled the guy to a wall right through the head.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Gaz walked out of skool with her gameslave put away for once, she would find Sen and make him pay for what he'd done. He claimed he was sick apperently not knowing it was a half day so she just fallowed him and some little robot silently then waited outside a closed apartment door she had seen him go into.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sen turned his hologram back on incase anyone came in then he had his SIR take care of the human corpse as he cleaned the wall. He had learned from Zim's reports that human water hurt irkens so as he did so he also wore rubber gloves over his own.  
  
When he was finished and got up the SIR had been done too and come over to wait for commands. "SIR, just go into the closet and go into stand by mode."  
  
"Yes, Sen!"  
  
After about ten minutes someone knocked on the door, so Senn got up, swung i open and said, "Wadda ya want?" Just then he relised it was the girl from skool and she punched him in the face.  
  
"Did you really think you'd get away so easily?"  
  
As he backed away accross the floor Sen shouted, "What are you doing here!? You should be at school!"  
  
"Not on a half day..." Just then she walked over and picked him up by his shirt. "Like I said, today you shall suffer..." She then threw him out the window.(good thing he was on the first floor.)  
  
Sen quickly got up, the human had him outside, so much for using the legs. He used his next instinct when faced with something dangerous, he ran like hell. As he passed many humans on crowded sidewalks he got an idea, since they were slowing him down he'd run inbetween them where noone was.  
  
He quickly turned right and got onto the tar and started running again then he sar a sports car just in time to jump so he hit the window, rolled over it, and landed on his back in the street. He got up clumbsily and sprinted back onto the side walk then after going eight steps he crashed into something and when he looked up, there was that girl and she once again punched him in the face.  
  
When Sen awoke the girl was still there and all she said was, "You'd better start running..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Gaz had chased the little twerp all over town and now watched as he ran away again then she slowly walked after him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sen had stopped inside a building and looked at himself in the mirror, his desguise was so in depth it had the same injuries as he did under it, he now had a black eye and multiple cuts with red blood coming from them.(Yeah underneath his blood is purpley like irkens' on TV but still his system is advanced enough untile the blood gets on something else.)  
  
He looked over as he saw the human walking towards him again and saw a window so he jumped through it and ran again, but unknown to him Gaz would appear in front of him later, and she did. The girl once again grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him into the air just as a boy from Zim's class with black hair, glasses, and a trench coat, walked up and said, "Gaz come on it's time to go home, I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Not now, Dib! Can't you see I'm busy!"  
  
"I'll buy a pizza."  
  
With that Gaz threw Sen into a fence with her eyes open and brown iruses wide with anticipation. Then the big headed 'Dib' walked over to him and said, "ya know you're pretty lucky Gaz loves pizza now if I were you I'd go back home." Then as if he listened to Dib, which he really didn't it was in fear, he ran off.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dib was about to walk off with Gaz but then he paused and took out a test tube and cotton swab, taking up a strange violet gunk that must've come from that kid. 


	6. The Trick

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 6, The Trick  
  
Sen had had a long enough day, it was nightfall when he got home so he just activated the SIR and they went to the voot runner and built a house with the same type of pad thing Zim once used to create the new base. The outcome was a ratty old place with a garage and inside the garage was the voot runner with a hologram around it to make it look like a red truck.  
  
"Well I'd say this place'll do just fine wouldn't you, SIR?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I suppose it could use some work but oh well."  
  
Once inside the place had bare rooms all besides the bedroom anyway. The only other place was the kitchen which also had a first aid kit in it and Sen got to tending his cuts without his desguise on. The last thing he said before passing out into a deep sleep were, "SIR, go put the new address into the school computers of where I live before they get suspitious and find out I'm not living at Zim's..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dib had checked all his files he could for that purple stuff he had found and he found nothing then he slumped onto his bed starting to think it was just something the kid had had in his pack, he looked normal enough. Dib started wondering why he even had suspitions of that kid and started calming down so he went to the living room, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Hey, Gaz?"  
  
Gaz just mumbled then talked sounding annoyed by him like usual but continued looking at her gameslave 2. "What!?"  
  
"Why were you beating up that kid anyway?"  
  
"He ruined my game in class today, he screamed when he saw that painting of a pink bunny on Mr. Ellison's wall."  
  
"Wait, he screamed, after seeing a pink bunny...?" Dib rose a brow at this.  
  
"Ya, now just shut up or go away, preferably both."  
  
Dib then remembered smething and started putting it together, violet blood, scared of cuddley things? He was either strangely a lot like Zim or he was another alien.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sen awoke to a loud beeping noise coming from the SIR the next mourning, "SIR! Why are you making that damned racket!"  
  
"You need to get up for Skool, remember your plan? Besides you'll need to get up early to fix that room up before anyone gets there."  
  
"This is true..." With that there was no more arguing, it was still dark out so Sen just took out his spider legs and hopped out the window speeding down towards his torturous inprisonment called "Skool" in the shadows with a bucket of paint in one hand.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Once Gaz got into the classroom she noticed an improvement but couldn't quite put a finger on what it was, then when she sat down she noticed something written on her desk, it said, "Stupid meatbag Gaz! Why do you just sit there and play your gameslave all the time!? Wondering why you couldn't find it this morning? Look in your desk! Sencerely, Zim!"  
  
When she opened up her desk suddenly her eyes went wide and anyone else could swear to god they saw fire around her. She stared in horrer and rage at her destroyed game slave2, Zim would pay dearly for this... 


	7. Why Must You Chase Zim!?

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 7, Why Must You Chase Zim!?  
  
Zim had no idea what was going on, once Skool was out Gaz came up to him and threw him into the wall then came up and repeatedly punched him in the squeedly spooch.(I think that's how it's spelled.)  
  
"What's wrong with you tou stinkbeast!?"  
  
"First it's Sen ruining my game, now it's you destroying my gameslave!" She then gave him another punch, pulled him out, and threw him onto the pavement.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
As he watched, Sen couldn't help but break into laughter at Zim's misfortune, Gaz wasn't even letting him run. "Finally! Some progress! Now that I can minipulate this Gaz human, it won't be long untile Zim and anyone else is out of the way!"  
  
Then he heard a firmiliar voice behind him, that Dib boy. "Is that so? Well I see we both have one goal basically simular, but why would another alien like you want Zim dead?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Dib!?"  
  
"Simple, recognise this stuff? it turned out like this after it left your body." Dib then held up a test tube with Sen's blood in it.  
  
"So you found out I'm an irken, it doesn't matter anyway you have enough trouble with that outcast, but soon you'll be worrying about your life not revealing me or Zim..." Then Sen just walked off laughing to himself loudly.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Gaz was starting to get sick of all this so she dropped Zim in front of her and said, "Look, unless you get me a new Game Slave2 and a new game, I'll do this every day for the rest of your life, understand!?" Zim just nodded at this and ran off towards his base faster than Sen.(Hm, maybe my ways of doing things after Gaz beats the crap outta people in my stories are the same...I hope not.)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
As Sen walked home he heard something behind him so he looked back, nothing. He kept walking home then about a block away he heard it again, he saw Dib this time and shouted, "get out of here you idiot, why don't you just go chase after Zim!?"  
  
The Dib human the shouted back, "What?"  
  
Sen was about to shout again but then he shook his head and dashed off. "You won't get away from me like Zim did!" shouted Dib as he started running as well untile he was able to grab Sen. Then Sen suddenly took out one spider leg and tripped him, allowing all of them to come out after jumping into the shadows he continued on his way home, guesing that Dib wasn't like Gaz.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
He had been so close! "Sen! I'll get Zim AND you some day! Just wait!" Later that night as he was almost home he heard something behind HIM and as he turned around he saw a truck driving down the road that sounded like Zim's ship, then he noticed Sen was driving it and there was a moniter lizard on the dache, not to mention it's tires weren't moving.  
  
It pulled over and the roof lifted, then after Sen jumped out he started talking. "Dib, you know, we DO have simular interests, we don't have to be enimies do we? We could just destroy Zim, then go our seperate ways."  
  
"Why would you go as low as to get help from me to kill Zim?"  
  
"Hm, yes good point," he took a breath then lightly sighed, "well, Dib, Zim, is a dumbass, but he might recognise an irken desguise."  
  
"Actually he didn't recognise Tak and her desguise was the same type yours seems to be."  
  
"I said he might recognise me in my desguise...!" Then dib shut up as a spider leg came out and the point pressed against his neck.  
  
"Um, yeah... What was this your plan exactly?"  
  
Sen then withdrew his mechanical apendage seeming now pleased. "Ah yes, you see I can give you a special weapon, how would you like your own SIR unit?"  
  
"What's a SIR?"  
  
"A standard information retrieval unit, where have you been raised a mound of dirt? Oh yes, that's basically what this planet is..." Sen then took a small robot out of his "truck" and threw it to Dib.  
  
"How do I turn it on?"  
  
"Pick it up and turnit's face towards you." After Dib did so Sen turned it on and at the sight of this new species the SIR punched Dib in the face making him fall back holding his nose, then Sen broke out in laughter once again.  
  
"Newly created SIR unit, this human is your master! Obey him but obey me more!"  
  
The Sir then helped Dib up and wiped off his coat. "Use him wisely or I'll tell him to grab onto your gargantuin head and self detnate..."  
  
Sen then jumped into his truck with flickered into one of those ship things, flying off. "Oh I'll use him wisely..." Dib then looked down at his growling stomach and stopped sounding menacingly. "SIR, go inside my house and make me a sandwich."  
  
"Yes SIR!" Then the robot jumped off, somehow knowing where Dib lived.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Okay now that that matter's done with you can get out of your desguise, SIR." With that the small moniter lizard faded out revealing an even smaller robot standing on all fours instead of upright like it normally would. "Now that Dib has the home made SIR, I guess we'll have to name you. Your name shall now be Jormungand! The name of a serpent these humans once believed was destined to destroy the world by crushing it and kill their god Thor on Ragnorok!"(Yes he does mean the midgar serpent.Yes it's also true Thor also kills Jormungand at about the same time, the serpents head is crushed and thor is poisoned so badly he takes nine steps before death.)  
  
With that Sen flew off, still laughing like he seems to a lot now. 


	8. Bow To Jormungand!

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 8, Bow To Jormungand!  
  
Sen sat in front of the computer at his base, he had successfully hacked into their systems of protection and noticed how pathetic they were, he wanted a little more fun so he decided to edit their things to make them a bit more advance.  
  
"God, such pathetic creatures, maybe I'll have some fun engaging in a small war later. For now, to the creations!" He then ran down the hall to check on the progress of his newest idea, he had named his SIR after something that could be useful for some other fun.  
  
He looked in at his newest creation, a machine that could go in the air and in the sea, nothing in either places of nature could even harm it it's scale-like armor was so thick. It was serpentine in appearence with antenea sort of like an irken's but the entire thing was gray-green with broze colored spots and ridges over where the spinal column would be if it was real. The eyes in reality were a type of glass that looked red from the outside with a black slit through the center.  
  
"Jormungand! Set up the time portal!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" the small robot that appeared to be a moniter lizard said standing on it's hinds and saluting.  
  
As it filled with swirly blue and white light Sen had learned he couldn't send anything through controled by remote or with a set target so he desighned his invention specially. He opened up one eye and jumped in and turned it on, if he had been on the outside he would have seen a light show of electricity surging through the machine as it hovered up and blades shaped like fins sprung from the sides with Midgar writen on them.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Hans looked forward pointing as his fellow vikings rowed through the cold waters, they were just returning from an invasion with fourteen more behind him. Then he saw it, there was a glow under the water that was almost blinding then two glowing red things that almost appeared to be orbs formed from slits that started raising up quickly.  
  
A giant eel shaped thing burste out of the water and stopped in mid air in an S shape, it then straitened a bit more, later going into a semi- cricle to look down at them.Hans was sure what he was seeing was Jormungand, the Midgar Serpent...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sen looked down through the eyes at the human staring at them in fear while wearing his cow helmet, he then made the Midgar go downward ramming through the ship then curved underwater and saw some more jumping out of the boats so he opened it's jaws revealing a metal silver tongue that looked like a giant irken's, swimming upward he sent it impaling multiple homosapians and thrashing them off into each other.  
  
"These human fools! In this time they didn't have a single defense!" With that he decided to finish this "fun" by sending concentrated beams from the pupils of the Midgar's "eyes" ripping apart the boats, and the humans inside.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Jormungand had seen enough, his master's sickening fun was done with so he turned the portal back on long enough for Sen's ship to fly back through and crash into the wall sending multiple objects on desks spiraling through the air.  
  
"Sir, did you have enough fun with your massacre?"  
  
"Well, I think I'm one of the reason's they didn't stop believing in the Midgar Serpent."  
  
He then fallowed Sen out, leaving the computer to clean up. 


	9. Checkups And Attacks

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 9, Checkups And Attacks  
  
Dib had had the little robot called a SIR for abut a week now having it spy on Zim, and so far the results were rather worthy of prooving him in about maybe another week if things went well. Then he heard a knock on the door and didn't go to answer it, the knocks were now getting faster and he heard Sen's voice behind the door.  
  
"Dib! You idiot let me in now!"  
  
"Yeah yeah." Dib said, rolling his eye as he turned the handle and the door flew open in his face. Sen walked up to him half glaring. "Dib it has come to my attention that you haven't made your move yet, exactly what are you using that SIR for...?" Just then the SIR walked in with a plater of food.  
  
"Oh my god this is sad..." Sen said, shaking his head.  
  
"What!? I'm not gonna strike right now of all times."  
  
"Wrong human! You'll strike tonight and I'll make sure you do!" Sen then grabbed him and the SIR by the arms, pulling them into his ship.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sen had recently found out Dib hadn't put the SIR to any use so he had dragged them into his voot runner and they were now flying towards Zim's, crashing into the lawn and sending small beams out of the sides that blew apart the gnomes.  
  
"There! No more gnomes, no more waste of energy on your part, now go get Zim with your SIR!" Sen's voice was rising and his desguise's eye was buldging murderously.  
  
"Okay why's it evenm matter to you when I get Zim?"  
  
"Because it does!" He then kicked Dib out of the voot runner with the SIR fallowing behind.  
  
"And I WILL go with you to make sure you don't mess up... Come Jormungand!" He then jumped down with his moniter fading out into his true form.  
  
"Well, Dib? Shall we enter or shall I kill you instead for wasting my time!?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dib was pretty sure by now it was a mistake to accept help from Sen but it was too late now, looking at Zim's door he started thinking about how great it'll be when he exposes Zim as an alien, Sen didn't even seem to care.  
  
He then walked up to the door and flung it open jumping in dramatically and rolling once inside with his Sir doing the same thing and stopping beside him. Behind Sen and his SIR he called Jormungand walked in calmly and looked at the only defense right now.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
GIR looked at the four for a moment, it was two other robots, Dib, and some irken he'd never seen before covered by a hologram of a human.  
  
"HI!"  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the strange blue irken.  
  
"GIR."  
  
"GIR? Okay then GIR, where's Zim?"  
  
"The lab."  
  
"Thanks, now let's go Dib."  
  
The four then walked into the bathroom and flushed themselves so GIR turned back to the scarey monkey show. "I love this show."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Once they were down there Dib was looking for all sorts of stuff to expoose Zim, but Sen slapped it out of his hands. "You idiot, youi don't need this junk you're getting Zim himself! You can have one thing but the rest is to be left behind as a gift to that makfuncioning SIR for giving away Zim's presence."  
  
Dib sighed and went over to a slurpy machine that was in there for some reason. "Not right now you idiot! Only after Zim is destroyed!" Sen was now wondering, why'd he have to go through all of this!?  
  
They found Zim in front of his gigantic computer typing away, obviously he was either looking for or putting in data. Suddenly, Dib like an idiot shouted, "hey, Zim! A little unprepared!?"  
  
"Jesus christ! No wonder you've only gotten in here once on your own!"  
  
"Dib!? ...Other kid!?"  
  
Dib then commanded, "SIR, attack Zim!"  
  
"A SIR? Wait... Why do you two have SIRs!?" Before Sen could reply mockingly to Zim Dib's SIR rammed into his head knocking him backwards about ten feet then he got up with his spider legs and jumped up going higher in his base's levels.  
  
"Jormungand, get the voot runner down here."  
  
"Yes, sir!" it saluted and leapt off. Sen ran into an elivater dragging Dib and his SIR in with him and setting it to go to the top then he took out his spider legs and somehow made lasers from them that cut open the doors so they could see where Zim had gone.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Zim didn't completely understand this but it was pretty easy to guess, Dib had somehow gotten two SIR units and brought another human down to the base with them, he then saw the elivator stop right in front of him and all three step out. Wait, three? One of the SIRs was missing untile a rumbling was heard and a voot runner crashed through the wall after apperently digging down through the ground.  
  
"How'd you get those SIRs and the voot runner, Dib!?"  
  
"I didn't one of the SIRs was a gift and the other two things are his." he then calmly motioned towards the other human who now faded revealing a blue skinned irken.  
  
"...Right.... So exactly why are you here, hm!?"  
  
"Zim Zim Zim... isn't it obvious by now? I'm here to destroy you and take over what you think is your mission, but the Tallest won't be coming here, I'll rule the populus instead of having them destroyed."  
  
With that Zim pulled out a raygun he had grabbed and fire at the intruder but his spider legs came out and he bounded out of the way. Zim looked around frantically then saw Sen coming from the side getting ready to impale him but he shot Sen's legs and it split three of them in half leaving only one to stabalize his balance when he landed, he then walked towards Zim and suddenly started making the leg strike at him like a snake.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dib had been watching the two irkens go at it, Zim seemed to have the advantage since he had destroyed most of Sen's mechanical legs and now took out his own to attack Sen with. In a second he saw sen slide under Zim, grabbing one of the leg's joints and pulling himself up with it, instead making the leg bend the wrong way and snap in two so Zim collapsed on top of him in a heap of irkens and twisted mechanical rods.  
  
"SIR, go get Zim and then try to hold him still." It was too late to say that though because Zim had had the chance to use his mic and call in GIR who used some sort of jets to pick him up and bring him to higher rooms.  
  
"Dib! Get in the voot runner!" Sen said, quickly hoping in with his own SIR with the broken eye. Dib didn't bother arguing, it just meant more exposure to alien technology.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It had taken him long enough, Zim was now upstairs and probably at his own runner. "Well, Zim looks like we'll be fighting in the sky..." Sen said, narrowing his eyes just before Dib interrupted saying, "who are you talking to...?"  
  
Sen turned on his transmitter and somehow put up Zim's line. (Don't ask how he knew it...) "Zim! I know you're at your own runner so meet me in the skies for battle or I'll bomb your base! And believe me, I want to have more fun than that!"  
  
"Very well, but I'll let you know, I am a superior pilot you stand no chance!"  
  
Sen just shook his head a bit then lifted it back going into another one of his psychotic laughs. "Jormungand! Prepare the guns!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Zim was waiting for them, now outside his base over the roof and he heard something behind him. As he turned his ship around he saw the voot runner that had crashed into his base fly at him and ram in his glass.  
  
He quickly pressed the button that releases the window and replaces it then turned and shot at Sen's ship multiple times just barely missing it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Dib, this isn't working with you in here so see ya." Sen opened up the window while flying a foot from the ground and threw out Dib and his SIR, flying back up and shooting again missing just as badly as Zim, that is untile Sen lost controle after shooting Zim's engine.  
  
"Jormungand, why's this happenning!?"  
  
"The fuel's too low to continue this we need to go back to the base now, sir."  
  
"DAMNIT!" He then pressed a button and Zim came onto the screen. "Zim, I'll have to cut this short so, I'll see you another time, then you won't be so lucky!" He then regained controle and flew off. 


	10. Challenges

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 10, Challenges Note: I'm getting sick of this so soon I'll end it..  
  
Sen boredly looked over the remains of Afghanistan on his moniter screen, it was now a fast, useless mass of land covered in volcanos and steaming hot guisers because of the machines. "Stupid humans could've avoided that fate if they had been more interesting... It's entire being is pointless as a black hole's now." Jormungand then questioned, "Sen, what about your fight with Zim? It needs to continue but if you're to have a low profile then maybe it could be used as a battleground." "Jormungand you actually have a good idea and a bad idea at the same time, it sounds like something some auther would write to take up space in a senseless story." "Sir, we need to make some undercover move don't we?" "Yes that's true but in that area it seems as if I'd have to much of an advantage, not enough fun with my challenge..." "The mission may require it." "Very well, prepare a transmission to Zim now."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Zim had been talking to the Tallest about how recent events had caused problems but soon he would take over the planet using their own things against them. Suddenly another transmission broke in with the blue irken from yesterday. "Zim, it has come to my attention that for my mission to succeed faster, I need to destroy you sooner, so, I challenge you to a battle with whatever you can get to the remains of Afghanistan, my true domain. That big headed boy Dib will be brought there too." "You are so confident you dare to challenge me, Zim!? Very well strange blue thing but beware... You can't defeat Zim!" "Yeah yeah you're Zim, I don't need to hear your name again, do you accept or should I just bomb your base and get it over with?" "Very well your challenge is accepted, one week from now!" "A week!? Zim you don't really have much say in thi... Ah oh well not like you stand much of a chance anyway..." As the transmission ended Zim deviously did his little hand rubbing together thing. "Oh yes, this is my chance to get rid of another annoyence and just show Dib even more how futile his attempts at exposing me are... Prepare yourself blue irken, for next week you shall suffer the wrath of Zim!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dib had been sitting on the couch when his new SIR dragged him over to a hovering screen like what his father had but it was maroon and purplish, Sen was on it in his human desguise. "Dib, prepare yourself with all the largest and most advanced weaponry you can get before a week passes because once it does me, you, and Zim are going to fight with anything we can get in the remains of Afghanistan. If you need transportation I'll supply it but you aren't going to sit on your ass while we fight." "What?" "You heard me and this coversation has been recorded, it will replay if you touch that red button, and if you try to show it to anyone it will explode." "Okay... Well how do you know I won't just stay here?" "Simple, if you do I'll kill you while you're watching... what was that show you always watch again... Mysterious Mysteries?" "Wll then if I'm going to be included in this can I atleast work in a decent lab?" "Very well, here is my address, you can work here but if you try to take anything don't expect to escape, none the less make it to the fight." With that a paper printed off from the device somehow and Dib looked it over, then ran out with his SIR. When he got there it actually looked like a real house, when he entered everything still looked normal, just old and creaky. He had a normal enough looking fridge and Dib was thirsty so he opened it up, but on the inside everything was shown under a blacklight accept some areas that had red lights, it was actually big enough to walk into and about ten feet by ten feet. It was filled with food and drinks that all had a black symbol on it Dib had seen before but he then noticed a circular thing on the ground that was such a dark shade of black it looked like a hole with an optical illusion of stars going down a pipe. The circular thing opened up just as Sen in full desguise came up on a turning platform that stopped once at the top. "Ah Dib, nice to see you decided to avoid your doom as long as possable." "What is this stuff?" "Supplies from Irk, I get them sent to me every week and I'm guessing it's the same with Zim." "Why don't you just eat the food here?" "Theres something wrong with your water and lunchmeats, something different from what's in ours. Ours is fine for anything to eat or drink but apperently yours has some flaw, biggest problem with this planet but I've been working on something to avoid it." "Okay think we've talked enough yet? Let's just go down to your lab."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Once in the lab Dib seemed amazed by everything he saw all the way down to probe droids. "Stupid humans... You truely don't have much do you?" "Actually not compaired to this, but we aren't all stupid." "Yeah sure, just 97.2% of you..." "Actually that sounds about right...." "Silence! I've had enough of this, get to work!" Sen then just went over to the Midgar and started working on it's weaponry.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay this has nothing to do with the story, I have no idea what to make Zim and Dib have so if anyone does read this, (Which I highly dought.) could you sens e-mails to gundamendwar@hotmail.com with the subject ZimShip or DibShip about sudgestions for them? 


	11. Answers

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 11, Answers Note: This is not the last chapter yet, and it's very short.  
  
Days had passed and Sen had called Dib's house, telling his father Dib was staying the week there, or telling his hoverscreen that anyway. Sen never bothered looking at what Dib was building but they just ate the irken food, he kind of found amusement in the human inferiority but Dib's questions became very, very annoying... One day he had asked about what the universes were like and Sen drew a picture of dots, about half way through there was a gap and below that every other dot was large while the others were small. "Look, there's Earth's universe" Sen pointed to one near the bottom. "Every other universe is expanding on you half of the galaxy, the irken's home planet is up there, we have technology that stops the process around us that we also use on planets we conquer in the 'explosion zone' ." "Explosion zone?" "Yep, every other universe in it grows, making another smaller untile the smaller has it's own 'big bang', then starts pushing the bigger one back into it's own. Right now the Earth has about 3.7 billion years before it's compression starts. Our scientists have been working on a device that will stop the bang process completely though so we'll have no limit to how long we use to take over them all. Once that device is made we'll destroy it so nothing can reverse the process, now enough talk of that, get back to your work human!" Dib then replied without even turning. "First tell me another thing, how old are you guys anyway? Zim seems stupid yet at the same time very intelegent with his technology, not to mention with how short he is..." "Zim is older than any human to still be alive, I'll say that, he most likely won't be growing another inch in his life though, I on the other hand am much younger than him, I'll most likely end up being a couple inches taller despite my shortness now... Now get back to work!" After that Dib just backed off and went back to his machine. 


	12. Is It All Over Yet!?

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 12, Is It All Over Yet!? Note: The answer is no, sorry, i've been busy lately and still am so to make this quicker i shall now start typing in a form i know you've all seen around ff.net, you know the name: *does something* talking like stuff with the normal paragraph explaining what's going on and stuff(very bad explanation...).  
  
Inside Sen's "house" at a table Dib sits eating and Sen sits about ten yards away working on some sort of blueprints.  
  
Dib: Why is it you never seem to eat?  
  
Sen: I do, you just need to pay more attention. *finishes drawing up plans for a small tube shaped bomb*  
  
Dib: Sen, you challenged zim Friday right?  
  
Sen: Yes, why?  
  
Dib: Today's Sunday, didn't you relise that we'll have to go to the Skool every day untile then?  
  
Sen: Your point? I don't need much more time, once i'm done i'll send my work pods to your machine to help you finish. We will go to Skool no matter what as not to raise suspition.  
  
Dib: Come on, don't you think people will notice giant machines fighting anyway?  
  
Sen: Your people are dumbasses... Besides I whiped out the inhabbitants where we shall due battle already.  
  
Dib: Well what about Gaz, she's sure to have noticed i've been gone.  
  
Sen: Your sister probably doesn't care.  
  
Dib: I can't believe I'm stuck here and can't even take photos!  
  
Sen: Shut up already and get back to work as soon as you're done eating! *picks up blueprints and goes to lab* _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Zim and GIR stood in Zim's lab, looking at something no one else can see.  
  
Zim: Finally, I, ZIM! Have finished the ultimate machine, thing! *psychotic laughter*  
  
GIR: The chicken feet are back! *big stupid grin that seems to usually be on his face*  
  
Zim: GIR! Get the experiments!  
  
GIR: *eyes flash red* Yes, sir! *jumps out to, some place...* _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, I'm sick of this already, chapter done and I'll write the other way in the next one. 


	13. A Little Bit Of History And Stuff Slammi...

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 13, A Little Bit Of History And Stuff Slamming Against Stuff Note:  
  
Sen sat in class just waiting for it to end, he needed to actually learn something! All Mr. Elliot had actually taught well was history of Earth, Sen was interested by a couple of the humans' ancestors though, Alexander The Great, Vlaud Dracula A.K.A. Vlaud the Impaler, actually he found Vlaud the most interesting. He had been a great leader and was great on the battlefield, he led his country to victory over any opponent and showed off enimies impaled on giant stakes in the center of town squars. Unfortunately he was one day betrayed and killed, if memory serves right by his brother, according to some movie thing based on his life a priest as well. Vlaud had an even darker side though, people believed he ate the raw flesh of some of the people he defeated, as well as drank their blood, his body disappeared and has yet to be found since the night he died, the day after they found the priest dead by his casket and his body gone. Today natives of the country think of him as a great man and believe his tomb lies under some shrine, they pay respects all the time.  
  
Sen had now gotten so bored he started gnawing at his finger, not paying attention to Ellison's rant about math. He mumbled, looking around the room, the purple haired human was playing her gameslave as usual, the evil mammal cartoon painted on the wall was gone as they were now off-white(that white-yellow color).  
  
The only advantage to 'Skool' right now was, well actually he didn't know, he was learning nothing at this grade level, he had no clue why he was staying here right now. "This god damn place..." He mumbled, looking around the class once again at the students. How can these humans stand this!? Look at them... So weak, so stupid, so, I don't know, something bad! There must be some way i can find here to quickly take them over after the battle on Friday... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Zim was sitting there and listening to Ms. Bitters continue her pointless talking about doom, implosions, and them growing up to be nothing. He looked at Dib, obviously he was spending time with Sen or something because he wasn't at his house. This could be used as an advantage, all Zim had to do was convince the Dib child to tell him what Sen had.  
  
At the end of the day when Bitters said to go home Zim beat Dib out the door, he didn't want to miss his chance. As soon as Dib was walking past he rammed into him and slammed him up against the wall.  
  
"Dib! what does Sen have that he's working on!"  
  
"How should I know, Zim!? And even if I did know why would I tell you!?"  
  
Just then Zim saw Sen walking over out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Zim, don't bother attacking the Dib yet, our battle starts friday where he'll most certainly die anyway, untile then my curiosity defeats me on what he could be building himself, believe me, Zim, I can by more dangerous than you may think..."  
  
With that Sen threw some sort of sticky device at Zim that latched onto his back, he dropped Dib trying to scratch it off then Sen's voot flew in through the school doors and hit him, sending him onto the floor and crushing the device.  
  
Zim rubbed his head and got up.  
  
"Sen, you'll rue the day you did that!"  
  
"Sure, Zim, Dib you can walk back to your house, come over when you're working on your machine, I know your father will soon be home for the rest of the week and he might actually relise you're gone."  
  
Sen then jumped in his voot and flew off. Zim just glared angrilly at the ship as it left then he walked home, his machine would need more work, there would be no mercy for this traitor of an irken... 


	14. The Battle Starts Today, Yay! It's Almos...

Sen's Infiltration  
  
Chapter 14, The Battle Starts Today, Yay! It's Almost Over! Note: Yep, the title sais it! Very short like most of the other chapters...  
  
Zim stood there looking at his creation and spoke, "it's finally done, all the way down to the new alterations!"  
  
"It still has chicken legs!" GIR added, not seeming to have any actual point...  
  
"GIR! You're supposed to be upstairs to make sure Dib can't get here!  
  
"What?" _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sen sat at his table at home, gnawing on something once again but now a bag of chips that won't open. Jormungand walked in from the lab and looked at his master confused for a second.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Whaf if ift, Joffungand?"  
  
"Perhaps if you let me see the bag I could open it for you."  
  
"Fand vy fould foo fe fafle fto fofen fit when fy fan'tf?" He handed it to the small robot anyway.  
  
"Sir, did you think of just pulling on the sides?" Jormungand did this and it easily opened then he offered them and Sen whacked them away.  
  
"I don't need those chips anyway." Sen stated, folding his arms over his chest aggrivatedly. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dib was looking through the fridge to find some Poop Cola then pulled his head out. "Wait a minute..." _______________________________________________________________________  
  
The screen suddenly splits to show all three of the main charicters in this wide eyed and saying at the same time. "THE FIGHT'S TODAY!" (Jesus christ to a guy who's treated like Dib in real life and does so much like him I'm not that good at making Dib point of veiw thingies am I...?) _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dib ran as fast as he could with his SIR to Sen's house to see him waiting in his human desguise.  
  
"Where have you been!?"  
  
"Sorry if I have a life not revolving around defeating Zim!... Wait..."  
  
"Shut up big head boy! Get in your machine and wait, once mine surfaces you'll know what to do, I loaded it into the launch pad." Sen then seemed to disappear into his home.  
  
"HEY! My head's not big!" Dib chased after him, going through the food storage path to the labs. 


End file.
